


Baby Steps

by nuttinonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Rating: NC17, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Yaoi on Ice, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Chris, being Chris and all, texts Victor a naked photo and Yuri, being our clueless lovable boi, picks up Victor's phone by accident and jumps to conclusions about cheating. TLDR: Everyone's a fool and Chris is a ho. NC-17, oneshot."They weren’t really weird about phone privacy. They both had each others thumb prints on their phones and having the same case and all, it wasn’t uncommon for them to get mixed up, but they didn’t have anything to hide. At least that was Yuri’s understanding."





	Baby Steps

Yuri loved mornings in St. Petersburg. The air is always cold, making the warmth of the bed that much more precious and providing even more of an excuse to snuggle in close to Victor. It was winter in Russia, so they fell asleep holding on to each other every night to escape the cold, legs tangled together and hands pushed up under pajama shirts to feel each other’s skin.  
Yuri woke up to Victor’s lips on his neck and his hand dipped down into the waist of his sweatpants, ghosting fingertips below his naval until one thing lead to another. Yuri used to feel insecure about satisfying Victor, always finishing too quick, and being too shy to do too much out of the box, but it was moments like that, that made him feel so much more confident. All the little signs of affection that Victor would give him, the fact that he even wanted him so early in the morning.  
“Vitya, don’t go.” Yuri mumbled, nuzzling his cheek against Victor’s bare chest, their pajamas discarded across the floor and the foot of the bed. “I’ll be cold.”  
“I’ll stay a few more minutes.” Victor said as he ran his hand down Yuri’s back. “You’re needy in the winter.”  
“Morning sex makes me clingy. You know that.” Yuri pressed a kiss to Victor’s neck and sighed, relishing in how good Victor’s arms felt around him. He was so strong and it always made him feel safe, all that muscle and how tightly Victor always held him. “Can’t I make you breakfast before you go to the gym?”  
“Mm, I don’t like to eat before working out. Make yourself something.”  
“But I wanna do things for you.”  
“I’m pretty satisfied with what you already did this morning.” Victor said, sliding his hand down Yuri’s back to grab his ass.  
Yuri smiled at that and shut his eyes again, clinging to Victor’s warmth. “You can’t take my clothes off then get out of bed and leave me to freeze.”  
“I’ll warm you up again later.” Victor pressed his lips to Yuri’s forehead and gave his hips a little squeeze. “I like that you’re a little chubby right now. It’s like sleeping with a big teddy bear.”  
“You really like it? I hate how fast I always gain weight.”  
“Of course I do. I love your body.” Victor gave him one last little squeeze, then sat up and slid out of bed to get dressed, taking most of the warmth with him.  
“If I make breakfast, will you eat it when you come back?”  
“Sure.”  
“Okay. I’ll make your favorite.” Yuri pulled the comforter back up over his shoulders and sighed as Victor got his clothes on. “Don’t take too long.”  
“I’ll be back in an hour.” Victor said, zipping up his jacket and coming back to the bed to give Yuri a kiss that warmed his lips. “Can you survive?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri smiled. “I love you. Be careful in the cold.”  
“Aw, I love you too.” Victor smiled back at him and reached over to fix his hair a bit before standing up and grabbing his keys. “See you soon.”  
“Mm, see you.” Yuri mumbled as he shut his eyes again, listening as Victor went to the kitchen to feed the dog and headed out the front door. He should probably start going to the gym with Victor some mornings, but it was just too cold to get up.  
He stayed in bed a few more minutes before forcing himself out, changing into another pair of pajama pants and one of Victor’s long sleeved t-shirts before he headed out to the kitchen to start breakfast. He put the coffee on first and smiled when Makkachin nuzzled her nose against his legs. “You cold too?” Yuri said, scratching her head before turning the stove on. Victor’s favorite was scrambled eggs and strawberry pancakes, so he made that pretty often.  
They’d been living together almost a year now and delegated the household responsibilities pretty well. Yuri usually did breakfast and Victor usually did dinner and lunch was leftovers, or they’d go out. He really just liked the domesticity of it all. It was hard being in St. Petersburg away from all his other friends and his family, but with Victor, he was just so happy.  
Yuri cracked two eggs in a bowl and poured in a little milk, moving to pour the mixture onto his pan when a phone buzzed on the counter top. Without really thinking, he pressed his thumb to the home button to unlock it. They weren’t really weird about phone privacy. They both had each others thumb prints on their phones and having the same case and all, it wasn’t uncommon for them to get mixed up, but they didn’t have anything to hide. At least that was Yuri’s understanding until a text popped up containing a fully nude mirror selfie from Chris and his face burned red. Chris must have sent it by accident. That was kind of a Chris thing to do. He went back to the home screen to check the wall paper and felt his stomach tighten a little with the realization that he was on Victor’s phone. Still though, it was an accident right? He opened up the text conversation again and scrolled up to see if anything preceded it.  
“Send pics already!!,” had been delivered ten minutes ago, right before Victor had left. Yuri’s knees felt weak. He knew Victor and Chris were close and he knew they had a history too. They’d both opened up about all past relationships and while Yuri didn’t have much to share, Victor told him everything, including how he and Chris used to sleep together. Yuri knew he wasn’t the best in bed, but how could Victor do something like this to him? This was cheating and it made his heart feel like bursting. Yuri dropped the phone back on the counter and shut off the stove, his eyes welling as he ran back to the bedroom to find his phone.  
“Phichit?” Yuri choked as soon as he answered.  
“Hey Yuri, what’s up?”  
“I-I um… I-I…” His mouth wobbled. “I checked Victor’s phone by accident and I found out he’s been sexting Chris.”  
“What?”  
“Chris is sending him nudes and Victor’s asking him for them.” Yuri cried, pushing his glasses on top of his head, so the tears wouldn’t cloud his vision. “I thought that I was doing better, you know? I-I’m not the best in bed, but I didn’t think he was so unsatisfied that he’d cheat on me. I don’t even know what to say to him, fuck, we’re supposed to be getting married next year. D-Do you think they’re sleeping together?”  
“Oh Yuri… Hey maybe it’s just a misunderstanding. Talk to Victor. He’s crazy in love with you, it doesn’t sound right that he’d cheat.”  
Yuri felt like his heart was being ripped apart. Victor was the love of his life. He would never find anyone else and they were engaged. After Victor proposed, he stopped having so many doubts about the relationship. What had Yuri done so wrong that Victor would hurt him like this? “I don’t know what to do.”  
“You have to talk to him, Yuri. This doesn’t mean it’s over.”  
“Do you think it’s because of my weight?” Yuri sniffled. “O-Or maybe I’m boring him.”  
“Yuri if he’s seriously cheating on you, it’s not your fault. That’s on him.”  
“But what did I do to drive him away?” Yuri’s breath hitched and he laid down on the bed, tugging the covers back up to try and comfort himself. “I thought he was happy with me.” He couldn’t breathe through his nose and his chest wouldn’t stop aching. Fuck, fuck, everything was ruined. They were only months away from the wedding.  
“Is he out of the house right now?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri swallowed. “He’ll be back in like half an hour.”  
“Okay, well just calm yourself down and figure out how to talk to him about it. Make sure he knows you weren’t trying to snoop on him or anything, it was just an accident right?”  
“Yeah I thought it was my phone.” Yuri said as Makkachin walked into the bedroom and came up to him. She always came to comfort him when he was upset. It was nice to have a support animal, but it didn’t help the painful anxiety in his gut. “I-I think I’m gonna go… I need to figure out what to say about this.”  
“Okay, please call me again if you need me alright? You can always stay with me if you’re able to catch a flight to Bangkok.”  
“Thanks Phichit. I’ll talk to you later.” Yuri hung up the phone and grabbed a spare pillow, hugging it to his chest as he let the tears come. It was even more hurtful that it was Chris. He thought they were friends and they’d spent a lot of time together over the years. Yuri talked to him all the time. What was it about him that just drove everybody away?  
He laid there for the next thirty minutes, shedding soft tears while Makkachin sat at his feet, her head propped up on his shins. Yuri would do anything not to lose Victor, but the heavy feeling in his heart was unbearable.  
When he heard the front door open, he just curled up and held onto the pillow a little tighter, his heart pounding as he heard Victor’s footsteps come closer and closer.  
“Yuri?” Victor asked when he walked into the bedroom, his eyebrows pushing together when he saw him. “Hey, what’s going on?”  
Yuri opened his mouth to speak, but he didn’t know what to say and only started to cry again, hiding his face in the pillow. He didn’t even want to look at Victor.  
“Babe, hey talk to me.” Victor said, sitting on the side of the bed and putting his hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “Did something happen? If you’re just having a bad anxiety day, I need you to tell me, so I can take care of you.”  
“Stop pretending like you care about how I feel.” Yuri sobbed, hating how sad and desperate his voice sounded.  
“What? I care about how you feel.” Victor frowned. “What’s gotten into you?”  
“I checked your phone by mistake.” Yuri croaked, refusing to meet Victor’s eyes. “I know you’ve been sexting Chris.”  
“What?” Victor laughed. “Yuri, I’m not sexting anyone. Why would I be? We made love this morning.”  
“You still asked him for pictures.”  
“Yeah his cat had kittens like yesterday and he still hasn’t sent me any.”  
“Seriously?” Yuri glared. Victor couldn’t even come up with a decent lie. “You asked him for pictures and he sent you a naked photo. How stupid do you think I am?”  
“He did?” Victor raised his eyebrows. “Yuri, that was probably a mistake. I mean, come on, it’s Chris. He does that kind of thing.”  
“Whatever.” Yuri gulped, holding onto the pillow a little tighter. “I get it… I mean, I’m fat and I still suck in bed. Half the time, I’m having anxiety attacks and you’re stuck dealing with them.”  
“Yuri you can’t say those things about yourself.” Victor sighed. “Please just listen to me, okay? I love the way you look and I don’t know why you’re so convinced that you’re not good in bed. I mean, I cum crazy hard every time. I don’t know what more convincing you need.”  
“I don’t know, maybe if you weren’t asking other men for nudes, I wouldn’t think like this.”  
“Jesus Christ, Yuri.” Victor huffed. “Just fucking talk to Chris okay? He’ll tell you it was an accident.”  
“Of course he will. No one’s just going to say oh yeah I’m sexting your fiancé.”  
“Stop talking to me like that.” Victor glared. “We’ve been together for more than a year. Do you seriously not have any trust in me?”  
Yuri flinched at the tone.  
“I’m serious, you really don’t believe me when I say I’m not cheating on you? I do so much to show that I love you. What more do you want?”  
“I just… I-I know what I saw.” Yuri choked. “And I know that you need more than me, so why wouldn’t I think this stuff?”  
“Jesus Christ, Yuri.” Victor said through gritted teeth, standing up and heading for the door. “Just be fucking sad. I’m not going to listen to you accuse me of cheating after everything we’ve been through together. It’s a misunderstanding.”  
Yuri’s stomach flipped and a new well of tears swelled up. Victor had never cursed at him before. He’d never even really been angry with him. “Please don’t yell at me.” He whimpered. “I told you about this.”  
Victor stopped in the doorway and sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Yuri, I understand that you have a panic disorder and I always respect your boundaries, but you can’t use it as an excuse not to allow me to be angry. I’m allowed to be angry when my partner doesn’t trust me.”  
“I’m just hurt, okay? You’d be hurt too if you saw something like that on my phone.”  
“Except the fucking difference is that I would trust you when you explained yourself.” Victor hissed, turning around to face him again. “Because I love you and because I trust you and I thought that you felt the same way about me.”  
Yuri’s breath started to hitch and when Victor turned and walked out of the bedroom, he panicked and ran after him. “Victor wait, I never said I didn’t love you.”  
“Whatever.” Victor muttered, walking into the kitchen to pick up his phone and see the photo. “Yuri he literally just texted me the wrong photo by mistake.”  
Yuri wanted to believe him, but he just didn’t. He’d been worried for so long about Victor being unsatisfied, it just made more sense for that to be true. “I just…”  
“You just don’t believe me.”  
Yuri swallowed the lump in his throat.  
“What do you want from me?” Victor asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You know how many times I’ve stayed up all night just to comfort you when you’re anxious? I’ve done that on nights before competition. I’ve opened up to you about every single possible thing. I mean you know all my fears, every embarrassing moment, every lover I’ve ever had, every kink. Why would I let you have access to my phone at all if I was cheating?”  
“I just feel like I’m not enough for you.”  
“Why?” Victor asked, throwing his arms up. “Why on Earth do you still think that? I asked you to marry me. Are you ever going to stop being so self deprecating all the time?”  
“Because you’re Victor Nikiforov and I’m still a nobody.” Yuri cried, tears still rolling down his cheeks. “You’re beautiful and you’re smart and funny and everyone loves you and I look like a stupid pig and I’m anxious and awkward all the time and I’m too shy to do all the things that you want to do in bed.”  
“Yuri.” Victor sighed.  
“What if we get married and you’re not happy?”  
“I never would have proposed if you didn’t make me happy.” Victor’s shoulders slumped and he took a deep breath to calm himself. “Yuri, listen to me. I know that you’re insecure, but it hurts me a lot when you don’t believe how much I love you. I don’t know how much more I can do to prove it to you and when something like this happens and you just have no faith in me at all, that breaks my heart. I love you. I hate that you’d think even for a second that I would cheat on you after how much we’ve gone through and told each other.”  
Yuri wiped his eyes.  
“Look I’m gonna call Chris right now and I just want you to listen to the conversation okay? But I wish I didn’t have to do this at all to prove it to you.”  
He kept his mouth shut and watched with watery eyes as Victor called Chris, his heart aching. Was he being the bad guy? Victor actually looked like he was holding back tears himself.  
“Hey Chris.” Victor said into the phone, putting the call on speaker phone.  
“Vitya! How are you?” Chris sang from the other end, his voice crackling a little bit from poor signal.  
“I’m good. Did you realize you sent me a naked photo earlier instead of the kittens?”  
“Huh? Whoops.” Chris laughed. “Sorry. I was talking to you and someone else at the same time. I’ll send you the cat pics. Wait until you see how adorable they are. Seriously, you’re gonna die.”  
“Don’t worry about it, shit happens.” Victor said. “I’ll talk to you later, alright?”  
“Hm? That was it? Okay, tell Yuri I said hi.”  
“I will. Bye, Chris.” Victor hung up the phone and looked at Yuri with big hurt eyes. “I think maybe you should go somewhere for a little while. A few hours, maybe for tonight.”  
Yuri’s heart plummeted. “I-I um… I-I don’t have anywhere to go.” He choked. “I don’t have any friends here yet a-and Yurio lives with his coaches, I don’t know where to go. Should I just, um-“ He was cut off by the few sobs that escaped his lips. Victor had never asked him to leave before. Maybe he’d been wrong to accuse Victor and to not believe him, but he wasn’t crazy for doing so. Now it felt like Victor really hated him and that made his stomach hurt so bad, he wanted to puke. “Should I get a hotel or something so you can be away from me?”  
Victor took another deep breath.  
“Vitya, I’m sorry.” Yuri said, his voice wobbling with the effort of speaking through the tears. “I-I believe you, I just… I-I got scared. I’ll go if you really want me to, but please don’t hate me. I’m so sorry.”  
“I just feel like I’m doing something wrong for you to be so insecure about our relationship.” Victor said, walking up and taking Yuri’s glasses off of his head, placing them on the counter. “Do you really think that I might leave you?”  
“I-I mean… W-What if you meet someone better?”  
“Yuri.” Victor sighed and finally just pulled him into his arms. “There isn’t anyone better. I love you. Only you. I don’t care that you get anxious, or that you’re a little shy in bed, just like I hope that you don’t care that I’m forgetful a lot of the time, or that I can be really obnoxious and I’m kind of going bald.”  
Yuri just sobbed and buried his face in Victor’s neck.  
“Why can’t you love yourself as much as I love you?” Victor said as he hugged him tighter. “I think you should maybe see someone.”  
“What?” Yuri sniffled. “L-Like who?”  
“Like a therapist? I mean, we could go together if you want. I’m worried about all this self hatred that you have. There’s no reason to feel so bad about yourself and it scares me.”  
“D-Do you still want me to go?”  
“No, I shouldn’t have said that, but you can understand why this whole thing hurt my feelings, right? Because I would never cheat on you and I’ve been loyal since the day we met.”  
“I know. I’m sorry.” Yuri hiccupped, struggling to get his breathing back to normal. “I’m really, really sorry that I accused you like that. I’m just so afraid of losing you.”  
“I don’t know what to do to make you stop fearing that so much.” Victor pulled back and brushed the tears away from Yuri’s cheeks, kissing the wet spots where they’d been. “Look, I’m sorry for getting angry. I know this is just your anxiety talking, so let me take care of you again, alright? Let’s draw a warm bath for you.”  
“Will you get in with me?” Yuri sniffled. “I don’t want to be away from you right now.”  
“Sure.” Victor pressed a gentle kiss to Yuri’s forehead and took his hand as he lead him to the bathroom.  
Yuri felt like the worst fiancé in the world. How much had Victor done for him? How many times had he stayed up all night just to comfort him? How much had he sacrificed over the past year just to be with him? “Vitya?” He asked in a quiet voice when they walked into the bathroom together.  
“Yeah?”  
“I’ll make this up to you.”  
“You don’t have to make anything up. I know why you got upset.” Victor started the water and turned back to Yuri, cupping his face in his hands and pressing a gentle kiss against his lips.  
Yuri savored that feeling. His lips were a little slimy from crying so much, but Victor kissed him anyways, his lips cool against Yuri’s warm ones and his tongue poking out just to tease him a little before they parted. “I’ve never seen you angry before.”  
“Well I guess it’s good it happened now then.” Victor laughed. “I mean, we’re getting married, right? You should probably see me angry before that.”  
“I guess.” Yuri smiled, his breath still hitching a little bit.  
“Look, I got a little too mad okay? Those texts looked pretty shady. I shouldn’t blame you too much.” Victor unzipped his jacket and dropped it to the floor. “Let’s just relax together and get your mind off everything. I mean it about seeing a therapist though okay? I think you need that.”  
“Okay.” Yuri sighed. He’d been a few times before, but he’d always stop going. He was afraid of being medicated. A lot of those drugs caused weight gain and the side effects could affect his skating.  
“Here.” Victor kissed him again and untied the drawstring on Yuri’s sweatpants, tugging next on the hem of Yuri’s shirt.  
Yuri let himself be undressed and watched with pink cheeks as Victor undressed himself. He looked so gorgeous, all toned and defined. It made Yuri feel even fatter in comparison.  
“Let me make you feel beautiful today, okay?” Victor smiled, squeezing Yuri’s hips. “Do you want to go skating together tonight when the rink’s empty? That always cheers you up.”  
“Yeah.” Yuri wiped his eyes again and smiled back a little. “That’d be nice.”  
“Well if there’s anything else you want to do today, please tell me alright? The more I think about this, the more I feel like shit for making you so scared.”  
“It’s not your fault.”  
“Still.” Victor pulled away and stepped into the tub first, gesturing for Yuri to join him in the rising water.  
Yuri sat between his legs and let Victor wrap his arms around his waist, smiling as he leaned back against his fiance’s chest, the warm water up to their stomachs.  
“I wish you’d love your body a little more.” Victor sighed, nuzzling his nose against Yuri’s neck and trailing both hands down the insides of his thighs. “I love it when you’re a little bigger.”  
“You’re just saying that.”  
“No, I mean it. I mean right now, we kind of just started training again for the season, so you’re not even carrying that much weight at all right now. You’re just hard on yourself.”  
“I don’t know why my body changes so fast.” Yuri grimaced, looking down at his soft stomach. Sure, he wasn’t huge, but he didn’t look like Victor.  
“I love it.” Victor shrugged, drawing little circles on Yuri’s thighs. “I think you look adorable like this and you’re all soft when we cuddle and I actually think it’s super cute when you’re shy in bed and whenever you’re like this, you act even shyer and it makes my heart melt.” Victor gave him a squeeze. “Can you turn the water off?”  
Yuri shut it off and blushed as Victor’s hands wandered down his sides. “You really think all that?”  
“Of course I do. I’d love you no matter how you look, but I do really love your body. You’re not even that heavy at all right now. You’re too hard on yourself all the time.” Victor turned his head and kissed Yuri’s neck. “I’m really sorry for getting so angry at you just now.”  
“No, you’re allowed to be mad.”  
“Still. I never want to see you cry like that.”  
They stayed in the bath for a little while until Yuri had fully calmed down. He felt really bad about not trusting Victor now. Maybe he’d had a right to be upset after seeing the text, but he should have believed him after he explained. Victor did a good job of convincing him things were alright though. He told him jokes and tickled him just to get him to laugh. When they got out of the bath, they crawled into bed to warm up and Yuri couldn’t resist kissing a naked Victor.  
They’d never had make up sex before. Yuri felt the difference immediately, but he loved it. Their kisses were deeper, they held each other tighter, desperate for closeness.  
“I want to make you feel how beautiful you are.” Victor whispered, his fingers slick with the lube from their nightstand and working to stretch Yuri between his legs.  
“Vitya.” Yuri blushed, turning his head so Victor would kiss his neck.  
“Mm, tell me when you feel ready.” Victor murmured before he dragged his tongue up Yuri’s neck and kissed a line back down it, stopping there to suck on his collar.  
Victor’s fingers brushed up against Yuri’s spot and he whimpered, wrapping his arms around his fiance’s shoulders. “Right there.”  
“Yeah?” Victor smiled and twisted his fingers around a little, pressing deeper until Yuri’s toes curled. “I’m gonna buy you lingerie for the wedding night.”  
“Really?”  
“Mhm.” Victor leaned over and caught Yuri’s lips against his, licking his mouth open and sliding his tongue in to explore.  
Yuri brought his hand up to cup Victor’s skull, keeping him close. “I’m ready for you.” He said when they parted. “But don’t stop kissing me.”  
Victor kissed him again as a confirmation before he moved to lay over him, resting his weight on his elbows on either side of Yuri’s chest once he guided himself in.  
Yuri was grateful that they’d done this enough for it not to hurt him anymore. Preparation didn’t take so long and he was able to focus more on Victor. “Hhh.” He breathed, clutching Victor’s shoulders as he eased all the way inside. Yuri loved the feeling of being filled up by him, like they couldn’t possibly get any closer and Victor knew just how he liked things.  
“Any pain?” Victor asked, nuzzling his nose against Yuri’s.  
Yuri smiled back at him and shook his head, taking one of Victor’s hands and guiding it down to touch his length.  
“Someone’s a little impatient today.”  
“I just want you to touch me as much as you can. I like feeling close.”  
“Hush, you just want me to touch your dick.” Victor teased, pressing another kiss to Yuri’s lips as he rocked himself back and forth. “You feel that?”  
“Yes.” Yuri whimpered.  
“Good. You’re the only one who can make me like this, yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You’re the only one I ever want to do this to.”  
“Y-Yeah.” Yuri breathed as Victor rocked himself back and forth, his hand stroking Yuri in time with his thrusts.  
“Do you believe me?”  
Yuri nodded and pressed his face into Victor’s neck, whining as he pushed his hips back to meet with Victor’s movements. “Nnn, Vitya.” He gasped when Victor bucked into him especially hard, his nails scraping down his back.  
“I love how you feel.”  
Yuri only whimpered in response and shut his eyes, hugging Victor and keeping his face pressed to his neck. Victor was right, he really did feel loved. Who would want to do something like this to someone who looked like he did? Victor did. “Victor, I-I’m really sorry, but I think I’m gonna cum. I-I’ll blow you after, but I’m close already.”  
Victor just bucked in hard again and Yuri felt his face burn a deeper shade of red. Victor was close too? Yuri was usually so fast that he’d cum twice by Victor’s first orgasm just because of Victor’s stamina. “Yuri.” Victor breathed, picking up the pace and loosening his hand on Yuri’s cock before he stopped and rolled his hips. “Fuck, y-you’re just… Shit.” He bucked forward a few more times before Yuri felt him release inside of him, his eyes wide as he pulled back to watch Victor cum. He usually came pretty triumphantly, crying out loud and bucking hard, but this time it was quick shallow thrusts, his face burning red as he bit his lip like he was embarrassed. As he finished, he sped his hand back up on Yuri and finished him off too.  
Yuri came against Victor’s stomach and clung to him as his orgasm swelled and passed, whimpering the other’s name and kissing him desperately when he finished, all tongue and clacking teeth as Victor pulled out and melted into each other.  
“I’m sorry for doubting you.” Yuri breathed, nuzzling his cheek against Victor’s chest. “I’m lucky to have someone like you.”  
“Do you feel beautiful?”  
“I feel like I need a bath again.”  
“Yuri.” Victor laughed, giving him a little squeeze and a kiss on the top of his head. “Baby steps I guess.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me love, i'm an attention ho and I work hard on theeeeese.


End file.
